Generally, for the purpose of indication of source, quality control, and distribution management, a logo or an identification code which indicates information of a component or a product is assigned to the component and the product.
Further, there is such a technology that, for the purpose of counterfeit protection of a component and a product and individual identification of a component or a product to which an identical mark or an identical code is assigned, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, etc. is used to perform certification and identification of the component or the product. Patent literature 1 discloses one example of such technology. More specifically, patent literature 1 discloses such a system that an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag is wound around an adherend to fix the tag thereon, and the adherend is identified by using the IC tag.